Ken Shinigami
'''Kenneth Tyson Shinigami '''is a fictional character from the ''Disillusions ''book series. He is a student at Kihiro K-12 School for the Gifted, and is the de facto leader of Disillusions (of Kihiro). Born as an angel, he naturally had powers at birth--however, he was used as an experiment at a young age which heightened his powers but left him feeling mentally broken as a result. Later, when fourteen years old, he found a magical meteorite during a meteor shower which strengthened his powers even further. He fights with Disillusions to protect his friends, prove his worth to his father, and defend his new home. Ken is generally a cold and quiet individual, but gradually softens as the series progresses, and is willing to stand up for others on a moment's notice. His powers primarily deal with ice and darkness, along with the inherent abilities given to him at birth. Concept and Creation Ken Shinigami was one of the first characters featured in Disillusions to be created, originating as a self-insert character alongside Anissa's self-insert OCs and those of her companions. Since his initial creation, his powers have become slightly more developed, but his appearance has gone through only minor changes. During initial instances of his appearance, Ken's first name was 'Kenderick,' and the change in name is still referenced as his father refuses to refer to him as his true birth name. Appearance Physical Appearance Ken is Japanese-American and fairly short for his age, with black-brown eyes. He has medium-length hair that is black, but naturally turns white at the ends. He has a long scar from his shoulder to just above his wrist on his right arm, and two large scars that cross into an 'X' shape from each shoulderblade to his hip bones on his back. Civillian Attire During the eighth grade, Ken typically refused to wear the school uniform--instead, he would wear dress shirts and either dark-colored dress slacks or jeans with them. He commonly also wore black boots that are described as 'clunky' along with a red belt and dogtag necklaces given to him by his father. On rare occasions, when he did wear the school uniform, it was a tan polo shirt with khaki slacks, and it was described as making him appear paler than usual. From the ninth grade onwards, he typically wore leather jackets, white or gray shirts or tank tops, and darkly-colored jeans, with his dog tag necklaces. Occasionally, he would wear any clothes given to him as gifts, such as graphic tees or sweaters. Eventually, in the eleventh grade, he takes to wearing a glassy green promise ring. DarkAngel Attire As a hero, Ken wears a black jacket-cape, a white tank-top, dark blue jeans, a red belt, and boots alongside his dog tag necklaces. His jacket has a tall collar that reaches to the bottom of his ears and encircles his head, red cuffs, trim, and lining, and two large red marks on the upper right arm. In Disillusions Book 2: Tendrils of Darkness (tentative title), after Disillusions wins a cash prize during a concert, he makes a few repairs to his cape, wears his spellbook strapped to his side, and a bulletproof vest under his shirt. History Early Life Goddamn is this shit complicated. I'm still not exactly sure what all happened and when. He has a brother. He makes a friend. Yoot yooty yoot. Disillusions Book 1: In the Beginning... Personality Ken is 1ie2fusdyhblkna;fkdhoalkBJNMNd' Powers and Abilities Ken can do shit. Weaknesses He doesn't know jack shit about anything, is actually not too trusting at all, and can sometimes be a jackass. Relationships Alana Ritroso Alana is one of Ken's best and first friends, and fights alongside him in Disillusions. The two commonly exchange bouts of sarcasm that can sometimes result in shoves and nudges, but they are nevertheless very close and care for each other deeply. THroughout the first book, they grow closer and coser as they begini to understand one another, and Ken starts developing a crush (though he does not yet realize what it is), but by the second book begins to realize his feelings but is far too shy to reveal them in fear of being rejected. Will Sanders Ken hates that bitch Quotes To find later Trivia * Ken's character design has remained relatively the same since her original conception in 2013, though his personality has undergone some major changes. * Ken originated as a self-insert character for one of Anissa's friends in role-plays featuring other characrers of Disillusions. ** However, his middle name was decided by Anissa herself, and was inspired by her favorite brand of chicken tenders--Tyson. *** This is one of the main reason behind Ken's fondness of chicken nuggets and tenders. External Links here they goCategory:Characters Category:Kirito Division